As is known, lithography is commonly used when manufacturing integrated circuits. The process generally includes forming a photoresist layer on the surface of a semiconductor wafer, and then positioning a mask over the resist-coated wafer. The mask typically has light non-transmissive (opaque) regions of chrome and light transmissive (transparent) regions of quartz. Radiation from a light source (e.g., ultra-violet or deep ultra-violet light, etc) and focused via an optical lens system is then applied to the mask. The light passes through the transparent mask regions and exposes the underlying photoresist layer, and is blocked by the opaque mask regions to leave those underlying portions of photoresist layer unexposed. Depending on the specific process used, either the exposed or non-exposed regions of the photoresist layer can then be removed, thereby leaving a patterned resist layer on the wafer, which in turn allows for subsequent processing of the wafer such as, for example, etching, depositing, and other typical semiconductor processes.
Spacer-based pitch division techniques allow for the realization of photoresist patterns below the resolution limit of the exposure system being used. However, there are a number of long-standing limitations associated with such spacer-based techniques that have yet to be addressed or otherwise resolved.
As will be appreciated, the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale or intended to limit the claimed invention to the specific configurations shown. For instance, while some figures generally indicate straight lines, right angles, and smooth surfaces, an actual implementation of an integrated circuit structure may have less than perfect straight lines, right angles, and some features may have surface topology or otherwise be non-smooth, given real world limitations of the processing equipment and techniques used. In short, the figures are provided merely to show example structures.